Bringing Down the Mall
by Descendent
Summary: Takes Place During Pietro's Problem III. Toad, Blob and Avalanche go to the Mall to relax. Yea, like that's going to happen.


Bringing Down the Mall  
  
This takes place during Pietro's Challenge III. Wonder what happened to Toad, Blob, and Avalanche at the mall? Well you're about to find out…  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bayville Mall  
  
"Think we should have warned Wanda about Pietro?" Blob asked as the jeep pulled into the mall.  
  
"Na. She shouldn't be home for another couple of hours. He'll be nice and calm by then…. I hope." Lance stated as she shut off the jeep and walked into the mall with Blob and Toad.  
  
"And besides, my cuddlebumpkins can handle him no problem." Toad stated as the brotherhood walked into the mall and stared in wonder.  
  
"It never ceases to amaze me…" Blob stated in awe as he looked at the various stores. "Coffee, cloths, toys, porn, coffee, phones, coffee, furniture, electronics and more coffee all in one building. It is a sign from God himself…"  
  
"You're a moron." Lance stated dryly as Blob wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Porn?' Toad asked as he looked around, ears perking up.  
  
"No Porn for you." Lance snapped. "Not until you finish you're ice cream."  
  
"But I don't want to…" Toad wined as he threw the Ice Cream away.  
  
"Food!" Blob shouted as he dived after it.  
  
"Oh, this is looking to be quite a wonderful day." Lance moaned.  
  
"Mmmmmmm… Floor flavored Ice Cream…" Blob moaned as he licked the Ice Cream off of the Floor.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A wee bit later  
  
"Best Buy…" Toad mused as he stood before the store. "I wonder if this is the one I was banned from…" Toad pondered as he walked in. A few minutes later he was thrown out and into a trashcan. "Yep… That's the one…" Toad muttered in a funny voice.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Hmmm… A CinniMunster. I haven't had a cinnamon bun in a long time." Blob mused as he walked into the store, almost immediately he noticed the free sample sign. "The poor fools…" Blob stated with a sinister smile as he looked at store clerks.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the other end of the mall  
  
"What to do…" Lance pondered as he wandered the mall. As he passed by the Gamming Store in the Mall a nerd in medieval dress popped out in front of him.  
  
"You may pass if you answer me these questions threeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" (THUMP) The Nerd started to say before Lance simply pushed him over the edge of the railing.  
  
"Lance Alvers, to burn up time, and green"" Lance stated simply as he walked by.  
  
"My back…" The nerd moaned.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Hmmmm… I wonder if this is the Old Navy in was banned from?" Toad mused as he walked into the store. Only to be chased out a few minutes later by a mob of clerks wielding torches. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Toad screamed as he hid in one of the food courts bathrooms as the Mob ran by outside. "Yep. That's the one…"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the Food Court  
  
"I see Blob found the free sample tray." Lance stated as he and toad watched Blob devour tray after tray of food."  
  
"Oh no…" Came the moan from behind them.  
  
"Crap…" Lance moaned as he turned around to see Kitty, Jean, Amara, and Jubilee standing behind them.  
  
"And a perfectly nice outing is ruined by the appearance of geekdom…." Toad quipped.  
  
"What trouble are you goons starting now?" Jean demanded.  
  
"Nothing…yet." Toad stated simply.  
  
"There he is! GET HIM!" Came the shout as the group of mall goers with torches saw Toad.  
  
"And now for my impression of Jessie Owens…" Toad stated as he ran off, the mob ran by, hot on his heals.  
  
"Why are there so many medieval torches in the mall?" Lance asked as Toad ran off in the distance.  
  
"Beats me." Blob stated as he walked over, eating a chicken.  
  
"Why do you guys have to ruin everything?" Kitty moaned as she buried her hahead in her hands.  
  
"We didn't ruin anything. Did we?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yes Lance. The lynch mob is a defiant sign of you ruining things." Kitty moaned.  
  
"Oh. Damn." Lance muttered as toad ran towards them all.  
  
"Here we go…" Amara moaned as they all started running, the mob hot on there heels.  
  
"I would just like to thank you all for another lovely outing…" Lance moaned.  
  
"Meh, just another day in the life of the Brotherhood." Toad quipped.  
  
Shut up Toad." Jean snapped.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, sorry about the delay, but I've been working like a dog, so there. Review all and peace out,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
